Imortal - Oneshot
by Small Zoombie
Summary: "A maior parte dos vampiros, na verdade eu acredito que todos eles, lutam apenas por tradição, pelo desafeto natural existente entre as raças, mas eu não, eu tenho um real motivo para odiá-los, querer vingança, querer assassinar cada um deles. Tudo aconteceu há muitos anos atrás, quando eu era somente uma humana"


Meu nome é Selene, e minha idade? Bem, já não sei mais ao certo já que parei de contar a muito tempo, cem anos, talvez duzentos, mas quem se importa? Ao menos eu não ligo, já que no meu caso idade não faz a menor diferença, não passa apenas de números sem utilidade alguma, isso se deve ao fato de que não sou uma humana. Deixe-me explicar melhor:

Sou uma vampira, e faço parte de uma equipe chamada "mercadores da morte", pode-se dizer que somos exterminadores, já que mantemos esse mundo livre de uma praga, uma praga mais conhecida como lycans. Os lycans são como lobisomens, mas a lua já não tem mais influencia sobre eles, que podem se transformar quando quiserem, inclusive durante o dia, isso dificulta nosso trabalho, mas mesmo assim conseguimos executa-lo com maestria. Nós, os mercadores da morte os caçamos e matamos, essa guerra entre lycans e vampiros ocorre a muitos e muitos anos, antes de que eu me torna-se uma vampira e me junta-se a eles, antes mesmo até de minha existência nesse mundo.

A maior parte dos vampiros, na verdade eu acredito que todos eles, lutam apenas por tradição, pelo desafeto natural existente entre as raças, mas eu não, eu tenho um real motivo para odiá-los, querer vingança, querer assassinar cada um deles. Tudo aconteceu há muitos anos atrás, quando eu era somente uma humana:

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Era uma fria noite de sábado, uma fina neblina se instalava pelos arredores, o que não era muito comum já que estávamos em pleno verão, nem mesmo em noites de inverno o clima ficava dessa forma. Por algum motivo este estranho clima estava me trazendo maus pressentimentos, eu sentia como se algo ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer._

_Eu havia acabado de sair do banho, fui até meu quarto pentear meus cabelos que na época eram longos e cacheados. Estava parada em frente ao espelho quando vi um vulto passar pela janela atrás de mim, apenas ignorei e continuei concentrada no que estava fazendo. Poucos segundo depois pude ouvir alguém gritando ao lado de fora da casa, corri até a janela de meu quarto para poder ficar a par do que estava ocorrendo ali, ao olhar pela mesma meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, meu pai estava caindo no chão, completamente pálido e havia sangue escorrendo de seu pescoço. Abri a porta de meu quarto com minhas mãos tremulas devido à cena que acabara de ver. Corri até as escadas, mas quando cheguei já era tarde, a cena em que meu pai se encontrava estava reproduzida em minha frente, mas desta vez havia mais pessoas envolvidas nela. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto enquanto dava um passo para traz, tropeçando e indo de encontro ao chão, deixei um soluço escapar juntamente com as lagrimas que começaram a escorrer por meu rosto._

_Fiquei por alguns segundos ali em choque, até que ouvi um barulho vindo do andar superior, mas especificamente do quarto de minhas sobrinhas, levantei em um só pulo e corri o mais rápido que pude, não podia deixar que elas também fosse tiradas de mim. Porem, assim como da ultima vez cheguei tarde de mais. Quem poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de tirar a vida de duas garotinhas de apenas seis anos? Agora já não importa mais já que elas já estavam mortas. Desta vez não chorei, fiquei apenas parada ali, observando aquela cena em estado de choque, isso até ouvir passos, fiquei apavorada, não sabia o que fazer, então simplesmente corri em direção a meu quarto._

_- "Chegou minha hora" – Pensei enquanto me virava lentamente, dessa vez chorando como uma criança assustada._

_- Não tenha medo minha criança. – Disse o homem pálido e de olhos extremamente azuis parado a minha frente enquanto estendia sua mão para mim. – Venha comigo, vou lhe explicar o que houve. – Ele falou colocando um sorriso amigável e ao mesmo tendo assustador em seus lábios. – Sei quem matou sua família, eu os estava perseguindo, mas ao que parece não consegui chegar a tempo de salvar a todos, sinto muito. Venha comigo e lhe darei a chance de se vingar daqueles que lhe tiraram tudo. – Ele reforçou estendo a mão novamente, mas desta vez não hesitei, segurei em sua mão e ele me puxou para junto de si e cravou seus dentes em meu pescoço, naquele momento pude sentir uma dor agonizante, sentia meu corpo queimar com se estivesse pegando fogo, depois de algum tempo nesse estado acabei sendo tomada pela escuridão e caindo na inconsciência._

_Ao acordar percebi que não estava mais em minha casa, estava na cama de uma mansão extremamente luxuosa, mas não era apenas o ambiente que havia mudado, eu também já não me sentia mais a mesma, era como se eu estivesse mais forte, mas rápida. Fui arrancada de meus devaneios quando o mesmo homem da noite passada entrou pela porta do quarto._

_- Vejo que você acordou. Peço desculpas por não ter me apresentado antes, meu nome é Viktor._

_- Selene. – Disse sem muitas cerimonias. - O que houve comigo, onde estou? – Perguntei._

_- Você minha criança se tornou uma imortal assim como eu, você se tornou uma vampira. – Ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente para que eu pudesse digerir a informação que acabara de receber. – E esta é a mansão dos mercadores da morte, nós caçamos e matamos aqueles que assassinaram sua família, os lycans, e agora você é uma de nós. – Ele finalizou a frase, e eu apenas coloquei um sorriso vingativo no rosto._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

E foi assim que me tornei uma imortal e pude começar a seguir meu caminho em busca de vingança. Prometi a mim mesma que só irei descansar quando o ultimo lycan do planeta estivesse morto.


End file.
